Power Rangers Medieval Storm
by templeofolar
Summary: A problem that comes from the medieval ages surfaces on the current age.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

"It seems that no one is able to successfully conquer the Earth," said Rancor, "we have to do something about that."

Rancor thought to himself for a while.

"I think for now," said Rancor, "I should recruit some of the most notorious criminals in the galaxy, Grog and Magrog!"

Rancor left his base and went right to the Qurey prison which Grog and Magrog were detained inside. He walked through the metal detector and came to their cell. Grog and Magrog were both roommates. They both noticed his presence.

"Who are you?" asked Grog.

"My name is Rancor," said Rancor, "I want to give you an offer that you can't refuse!"

"I will break you out of here, only if you promise to give your unswerving loyalty to me," said Rancor.

"Deal!" said Magrog.

"Don't worry," said Rancor, "leave everything to me."

Grog and Magrog were excited because Rancor was getting ready to burst them out of prison. Meanwhile, Rancor left the prison, and none of the guards suspected that something was getting ready to happen. Then Stog and Rog came to Grog and Magrog's prison window, and Grog and Magrog saw both of them, and they knew that Stog and Rog were getting ready to burst them out of prison. Then Rog took a massive cannon and blasted the prison wall. They made a massive hole in the wall, and Grog and Magrog were set free.

"Hurry!" said Stog, "climb aboard the ship before they find us!"

Grog and Magrog quickly climbed aboard their ship, and they flew to the Nazor Empire base. The alarm did sound in the prison, but it was too late, they had already escaped. They flew to the Nazor base, and when they arrived, they found Rancor there waiting for them. They stood before him in awe.

"Hello, Grog and Magrog," said Rancor, "I am Rancor. I broke you out of prison. In exchange, you must serve me. Another reason that I broke you out of prison is because you have the reputation of being the most notorious criminals around. That's true, right?"

"Yes," said Grog, "we've committed so many crimes that the judge gave us life in jail, and thanks for freeing us!"

"Whatever," said Rancor, "we have had much trouble trying to conquer the planet Earth. So, I figured that if we wipe out their ancestors, then conquering the Earth will no longer be a problem!"  
"So," said Magrog, "what are you saying?"

"We're going back to the past!" said Rancor, "I will open a porthole that will allow us to go there. Give me a little time."

"Yes sir!" said Pog.

Rancor formed the porthole.

"Alright," said Rancor, "let's go!"

They all went inside the porthole and traveled to the past. They began zapping the public in the city of Camelot, but the soldiers of the time continued to fight them. They fought back with catapults, battering rams, slingers, and more. They overwhelmed the Nazor Empire. Princess Augustina of Camelot gave Prince Alistair of Camelot a small box with a note in it.

"Take this box and go through that porthole," said Princess Augustina, "trust me; you're going to need it!"

"What about the others?" asked Prince Alistair.

"We can take care of them, and besides, we're winning!" said Princess Augustina, "now, go, the future needs you!"

"The future?" asked Prince Alistair.

"Trust me!" said Princess Augustina, "now, go!"

"Good luck!" said Prince Alistair.

"Thanks!" said Prince Alistair.

Now, Rancor quickly noticed that Prince Alistair jumped through the existing porthole for some reason.

"What just happened?" asked Rancor.

"I don't know, sir!" said Rog.

"I don't like the sounds of this!" said Rancor, "we need to leave the past behind and follow them!"

"Right behind you, boss," said Pog.

They also jumped through the porthole and found themselves in the current time. They hid in an alley.

"So," said Stog, "what do we do now?"

"Cause trouble, I guess," said Pog.

"Yeah!" said Rancor, "let's do it!"

They came out of the alley and began to zap and shoot at people. The people began to run everywhere and panic. The Nazor Empire were enjoying themselves and laughing at the results. Now, Tommy Oliver was walking in the streets and then he accidentally bumped into Prince Alistair. As a result, Tommy dropped the papers on the ground that were in his hands.

"Oops," said Tommy, "I'm sorry."

Then Tommy looked up and noticed that there was something strange about this other person.

"Who are you?" asked Tommy, "you don't look like you are from here."

"My name is Prince Alistair," said Prince Alistair, "I came from the past. I was sent here to help the future. I'm afraid that you may be in grave danger."

"Really?" asked Tommy, "you know what? Come with me. I'm Tommy."

"Nice to meet you, Tommy," said Prince Alistair.

They approached Tommy's jeep.

"What is this?" asked Prince Alistair.

"This is a jeep," said Tommy, "it is like a horse, but it is mechanical. It is really cool. Trust me."

"Cool?" asked Prince Alistair.

"That means nice," said Tommy.

"Nice!" said Prince Alistair.

He revved the jeep up and headed to his house in Reefside, CA. They arrived safely. They got out of the jeep and went inside. Tommy showed Prince Alistair to the lair. While they were walking, Prince Alistair was in awe of the house during the entire time. When they reached the base area, Prince Alistair was more in awe of the base area. He loved it.

"This place is amazing!" said Prince Alistair.

Tommy smiled.

"Alright," said Prince Alistair, "I may have something that may help all of us. I have this chest, only that I don't know what's in it. Do you want me to open it?"

"Go right ahead," said Tommy.

Inside, they found several morphers inside. Tommy and Prince Alistair were in awe.

"They appear to be power morphers!" said Tommy.

"Power morphers?" asked Prince Alistair.

"Yeah," said Tommy, "they will allow us to defeat the evil that you were talking about! Now, we just have to find people that can use them!"

"How do we do that?" asked Prince Alistair.

"We have to go down to the recreational center," said Tommy.

"Recreational Center?" asked Prince Alistair.

"Trust me," said Tommy, "you'll see; just follow me."

"Okay," said Prince Alistair.

Tommy and Prince Alistair left the base and took Tommy's jeep to the recreational center in Reefside. They arrived at the location. They exited the jeep and went looking. Prince Alistair was in awe during the whole entire time. He was looking everywhere. Then Prince Alistair noticed a young man who was practicing his roundhouse kicks and doing a good job of it also. Then the young man calmed down.

"Did you see that?" asked Prince Alistair.

"Yeah!" said Tommy, "I say that we talk to this guy!"

"I agree, mate!" said Prince Alistair.

Tommy and Prince Alistair approached the young man, but the young man maintained a defensive stance when he saw them.

"It's okay," said Tommy, "we just want to discuss something with you."

The young man relaxed his stance.

"Okay," said the young man, "what is it?"

"How would you like to become a Power Ranger?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah," said the young man, "if it was possible, but it isn't!"

"Well, guess what?" asked Tommy.

"What?" asked the young man.

"We are the heads of the Power Rangers organization," said Tommy, "you can become a Power Ranger right now, if you wish."

"Are you serious?" asked the young man, "I can trust you, right?"

"Sure!" said Tommy, "just take my arm, and then, we can take you to the base!"

At first, the young man was a little uneasy about taking Tommy's arm, but he did it anyway. Then, Tommy, Prince Alistair, and the young man teleported to Tommy's lair. When he arrived, the young man was in awe.

"Whoa!" said the young man, "what is this place?"

"It's our base of operations," said Tommy, "I'm Tommy."

"And I'm Prince Alistair," said Prince Alistair, "nice to meet you."

Then, the young man noticed that there was something strange about his accent, and then Tommy noticed that the young man's eyes were moving around.

"He's from Camelot," said Tommy, "a few centuries ago. Everything's okay. I'll explain the situation to you someday. I hope that it isn't a problem."

"No," said the young man, "it isn't a problem. By the way, my name's Rodney Blake."

Rodney is a 6' 3" African-American man. He has brown eyes and black hair. He is very muscular. He is 17 years old.

"Nice to meet you, Rodney!" said Prince Alistair.

Rodney shook Prince Alistair's hand again.

"Okay, Rodney," said Tommy, "let me tell you what is going on. The Earth is under attack by the Nazor Empire. They want to conquer the Earth. Rancor is the head of it. Grog and Magrog are their warriors. Pog, Rog, and Stog are also their warriors, but they are not as powerful. The Cantors are their foot soldiers. Rancor makes all of the monsters. Any questions?"

Rodney remained silent.

"Okay," said Tommy, "let me tell you about your powers. You will be the red ranger and the leader of the team that we will create."

"Leader?" asked Rodney, "are you sure that you have the right guy?"

"Trust me," said Prince Alistair, "we know what we are doing."

"If you say so," said Rodney.

"Okay, then, I will continue," said Tommy, "when a monster becomes large or when a situation warrants, you can call on the ape zord. It is armed with the ape sais. In addition to two blasters and a short sword. You have the Ape Shield. Are there any more questions?"

Rodney remained silent.

"Good," said Prince Alistair.

Prince Alistair handed him his Medieval morpher and his Medieval communicator. Rodney looked them over carefully.

"What are these?" asked Rodney.

"The two-piece device is your morpher. The watch-like device is your communicator. It allows you to have two-way communication between rangers and us. With the morpher, you must say, 'Going Medieval!' to activate it. Go ahead and try out your morpher; it works! Go on, give it a try!" said Tommy.

"Here goes nothing!" said Rodney as he morphed.

Then he morphed. Most of the costume was all of the rangers' color, except that the rangers' collar, boots, and gloves were all white, and they had a white emblem of a horse surrounded by a circle on their chests. Their helmet reflected the zord that they pilot. The young women wore mini-skirts. Then, Rodney powered down.

"That was amazing!" said Rodney, "I can't wait to take down some monsters!"

"Trust me," said Tommy, "you'll get your chance."

They all smiled.


	2. The Glue Stick

The Glue Stick

"You know," said Rancor, "that red one is getting in my way of universal conquest. We have to get rid of him somehow."

"I know," said Rog.

"You have an idea?" asked Rancor, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can make a glue monster," said Rog, "If the residents and the red ranger are covered in glue, they will not be able to move anywhere!"

"That's a good idea!" said Rancor.

Rancor took his staff, zapped the ground, and a glue bottle monster was formed. Rancor called him Gelmor.

"It seems like you are in a sticky situation," said Gelmor, "what can I do for you?"

"Go down to Earth and wreak havoc, and destroy that annoying red ranger!" exclaimed Rancor.

"Sure thing, boss!" said Gelmor.

Gelmor went to Reefside, and immediately, he began spewing glue at the public, and though the public tried, they could not escape the glue traps that they were in. They struggled and struggled, but they could not get out. Gelmor laughed at their misery. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in Tommy's lair. Prince Alistair, Tommy, and Rodney appeared in front of the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Rodney.

"It appears that there is a giant glue monster who is shooting glue at the residents of Reefside," said Tommy, "and the citizens cannot get out of the glue. Okay, Rodney, you know what to do!"

"Wait a minute," said Rodney, "you don't expect me to take on that guy by myself, do you?"

"No," said Tommy, "in fact, we're working on that issue. Just buy us some time. It won't be long. Trust me; it will work out. Remember; we are always on your side. We are like the extra football player on the football team."

"Okay," said Rodney, "I'll go. But don't forget about me!"

"We won't!" said Tommy with a smile.

"Okay," said Rodney, "going medieval!"

Rodney morphed, became the red ranger, and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Rodney.

"Ah!" said Gelmor, "one long ranger! Let's take him down! Cantors! Get him!"

Rodney tried to fight all of the Cantors, but he was fighting a losing battle. He then returned back to Tommy's lair.

"Rodney!" said Tommy, "are you okay?"

"Okay, guys!" said Rodney, "here's how this works. Either you find me some teammates, or I will turn in my power morpher and my communicator."

Tommy sighed.

"I don't blame you," said Tommy, "we'd better work on this! Let's go to the recreational center, Prince Alistair. Maybe we can find two more excellent candidates. Rodney, can I leave the base in your hands?"

"Sure thing!" said Rodney, "just find those other teammates!"

"We will!" said Tommy, "trust me! We are going to do that right now."

"Okay," said Rodney.

Rodney then relaxed and stopped worrying.

"Let's go, Prince Alistair!" said Tommy.

"Okay, mate!" said Prince Alistair.

They both teleported from Tommy's lair and arrived safely at the Reefside recreational center. They entered the door. They noticed a woman who was teaching women's self-defense classes. Tommy began to think that she would be an excellent candidate for a ranger.

"You know what?" asked Prince Alistair.

"What?" asked Tommy.

"I think she would make a great ranger!" said Prince Alistair.

"I agree!" said Tommy, "let's approach her when her class is over."

"Makes sense to me!" said Prince Alistair.

After fifteen minutes, her class was finished. The women left the area and went on about their personal lives. Then, Tommy and Prince Alistair approached her.

"Can I help you?" asked the young woman.

The young woman was a 5' 5" Chinese-American who was brown haired and brown eyed. She was also 23 years old. She had long hair.

"If you want to sign up for classes, my classes are only for women," said the young woman.

"Not exactly," said Tommy.

"Then, what do you need?" asked the young woman.

"Actually, we want to present you with an opportunity," said Tommy, "by the way, I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, and this is Prince Alistair."

"Prince?" asked the young woman, "what's going on here?"

"I wish I could tell you, but this is the real deal," said Tommy, "now to get to the point. How would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

'"You're kidding, right?" asked the young woman.

"No," said Tommy, "not at all."

"Okay, then," said the young woman, "then, take me to your base. You have to have one!"

"You asked!" said Tommy, "just grab my arm."

At first, the young woman was a little uneasy about taking Tommy's arm, but she did it anyway. As a result, all of them teleported to the lair. The young woman was in awe of the lair as she looked everywhere in front, in back, to the left, and to the right.

"What is this place?" asked the young woman.

"This is our base of operations," said Prince Alistair, "welcome!"

The young woman knew that she had the feeling that she was at home. She smiled.

"My name is Ying," said the young woman, "now, where's the Power Ranger stuff?"

"We'll get to it," said Tommy, "but first, we have to find another candidate."

"No problem," said Ying.

"Alright, everyone," said Tommy, "I'm going!"

"Good luck!" said Prince Alistair.

Meanwhile, Prince Alistair, Rodney, and Ying conversed much, got to know each other very well, and became well-acquainted with each other. They enjoyed each others' company. Now, Tommy went back to the recreational center in search for the next candidate. As he entered the recreational center, he saw a sign that said that a talent show was getting ready to happen in the recreational center's main rooms in fifteen minutes from the time from which he saw the sign.

"You know," said Tommy, to himself, "I might be able to use this opportunity. I think I'll go!"

Tommy entered a large room with people sitting on folding chairs. Tommy was forced to sit in the back because all of the seats in the front rows were taken. They started the talent show. They went through nine acts, but when the tenth act came, the person was practicing his karate. Tommy had his eyes fixated on this young man. He was a 6' blue-eyed blonde. He was 20 years old. Then some people set some boards on two cinder blocks, and the young man took his hand and sliced right through them. The crowd was in awe. Tommy was also in awe. In fact, Tommy believed that he had found his next candidate. The young man bowed and walked off the stage. Tommy stood up from his seat and went looking for this young man. He found him. They almost bumped into each other.

"Hey!" said Tommy, "that was a great performance that you had up there!"

"Thanks!" said the young man.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I want to give you an opportunity."

"Great!" said the young man, "what is it?"

"This may sound strange, but how would you like to be a Power Ranger?" asked Tommy.

"You can't be serious!" said the young man.

"I am," said Tommy.

"Okay," said the young man, "but no games!"

"No problem!" said Tommy, "all that I ask is that you take my arm. It is the only way that I can teleport with you along."

"Sure!" said the young man.

Tommy and the young man arrived safely in Tommy's lair. Ying, Rodney, and Prince Alistair were excited when they arrived. Ying and Rodney were the first to welcome him.

"You must be our new teammate!" said Ying, "I'm Ying!"

"And I'm Rodney!" said Rodney.

"I'm Kyle," said Kyle, "nice to meet you."

Kyle shook all of their hands.

"Alright, everyone," said Tommy, "it is tine for a meeting! We're going to have it right here."

Tommy then turned to Rodney.

"Rodney," said Tommy, "most of this is about Ying and Kyle. Some of this affects you, so still, pay attention."

"Gotcha!" said Rodney.

"Alright, Ying and Kyle, I am going to tell you about your powers, Ying, you will be the yellow ranger. Kyle, you will be the blue ranger. Now, when a monster grows large or when the situation warrants, you can call on vehicles known as zords, Ying, you have the Bee Zord. Kyle, you have the Wolf Zord. These zords can combine with Rodney's Ape Zord to form one of the combinations of the Lifestar Megazord. Now, each of you have two blasters and one short sword, but each of you have your own individual weapon. Ying, you have the Bee Bazooka. Kyle, you have the Wolf Lance. These are very powerful weapons. Are there any questions?" asked Tommy.

The three of them looked at each other and said nothing. Tommy took that as a 'no'.

"Good," said Tommy.

Then Prince Alistair handed Kyle and Ying their morphers and their communicators. Ying and Kyle looked them over carefully.

"What are these?" asked Ying.

"The two-piece device is your morpher," said Tommy, "the watch-like device is your communicator. It allows two-way communication between rangers and us. Do you guys want to try out your powers?"

"Sure!" said Ying, "I'll try out mine! Going medieval!"

Ying morphed into the yellow ranger. She was pleased with her suit. Then she powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Ying, "I've never experienced such power in my life!"

"Yeah!" said Kyle.

The alarm sounded again.

"Guys," said Tommy, "the glue monster is still causing trouble. The three of you can handle that, right?"

"Right," said Rodney, "going medieval!"

They all morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, Gelmor shot glue at the rangers. As a result, the rangers could not move. Gelmor began to laugh at their misery. Now, Rodney began to move his arm slightly. Then he was able to reach his blaster, He managed to shoot enough of the glue from him so that he could escape. He came out of the glue and freed his fellow comrades. Then, Ying took her Bee Bazooka and blasted Gelmor. Gelmor melted and became immobile. The blast did not destroy him, but it did severely hamper him. Suddenly, Rodney's communicator began to sound. He answered it.

"Yes?" asked Rodney.

"I've found another secret!" said Tommy, "you have the power to freeze monsters in their tracks right among you! All that you need to do is to combine three weapons and you will have all that you need to finish the job of a monster's life!"

"Thanks, Tommy!" said Rodney.

"No problem!" said Tommy.

Tommy and Rodney signed off.

"Okay, guys," said Rodney, "let's combine our weapons!"

They combined the Ape Shield, the Bee Bazooka, and the Wolf Lance and aimed it at Gelmor.

"Ready, fire!" said Rodney.

The blast left Gelmor unconscious, and the rangers briefly celebrated. Rancor noticed the situation, healed him, and made him giant.

"Tommy!" said Rodney, on his communicator, "we need the zords!"

"They're coming to you!" said Tommy.

All three zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside of them.

"Alright," said Rodney, "let's form the Lightstar Megazord Bee-Wolf Formation!"

They all combined their zords to form the Lightstar Megazord Bee-Wolf Formation. Right away, Gelmor spew glue all over the Lightstar Megazord Bee-Wolf Formation, and it was covered with glue.

"We have the shake this somehow!" said Ying.

"I have an idea!" said Kyle, "let's split apart and recombine!"

"Yeah!" said Rodney, "let's do it!"

The Lightstar Megazord Bee-Wolf Formation split apart and then, they recombined. The glue fell off of them.

"We can't let him stick us a second time!" said Kyle.

"I agree!" said Ying.

"I have an idea!" said Rodney, "Bee Stingers!"

Several bee stingers fired from the left arm of the Lightstar Megazord Bee-Wolf Formation. Then a laser zapped Gelmor from the right arm of the Lightstar Megazord Bee-Wolf Formation. It then became obvious that Gelmor became weak.

"I think he's had enough!" said Ying.

"Yeah!" said Rodney, "let's finish him! Lightstar Sword!"

Soon, the Lightstar Sword appeared in the Lightstar Megazord Bee-Wolf Megazord Formation's right hand. Then, they powered it up and thrust it through Gelmor's abdomen. Gelmor fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Gelmor was no more. The rangers then briefly celebrated.

"Rog," said Rancor, "this was your dumb idea! I shouldn't listen to you anymore! Get away from me!"

Rancor walked angrily to his bedroom, and everyone stayed out of his way.

"Good job, everyone!" said Tommy, "you did well. Rodney already knows this, but we have a ranger code of honor."

"Uh, oh!" said Kyle.

"It's nothing too harsh!" said Tommy, "keep yours and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, do not use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"I sure can!" said Ying.

"I can, too!" said Kyle.

"Good!" said Tommy, "then, all I have to say is, welcome to the team! You are now officially Power Rangers! Welcome!"

Kyle and Ying smiled.


End file.
